


Little Bit of Fantasy

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hot, Workmen, little bit of fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A little bit of fantasy never hurt anyone... Arya is just so attracted to the hot guy working on her family's house renovations...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Wrote this in legit 15 minutes and wanted to share with the fandom! Might post more if its well received! Let me know please or I won't do any more!

Arya liked to watch him as she sucked icy poles. Liked to watch his muscles tense as his arms moved capably, swing up and down as he knocked through another wall. 

“Are you watching the hot one again?” Sansa’s voice came from next to her. 

Arya nodded with a sigh. 

“He is hot, isn’t he?” Arya said with another lusty sigh. 

“Don’t say that too loud, if Dad hears either of us saying anything of that sort involving any of the construction workers working on the house, he will get rid of them,” Sansa shushed. 

“That would be a shame wouldn’t it,” Arya said with another long suck of her icy pole, draining more colour out of it. 

Sansa giggled. 

“A big shame,” she said, eying them all up as they worked. 

None of the men seemed to take any notice of the two girls giggling and eying them lustily as they worked. They all seemed too intensely focused on their individual tasks. 

Arya cast a look around; taking in the other men from the upstairs landing rather than just the man she had just dubbed ‘the hot one’. Many were very attractive, all muscles, sweat and capable masculinity. Most were the type of men that made a girl feel so dainty and horny. Horny as hell. However she found none so attractive as the man she had originally been staring at. 

Her eyes immediately returned to him, taking him in as he raked his hand through his hair, sweat making it almost gel back in a way that made him even more attractive. 

Arya clicked her heels together in adoration. It showed of the rest of his tanned face so well! 

Sansa moaned. 

“You’re right, he’s the best looking,” she said, “Dark hair, dark skin, all muscle and sweat… he’s gorgeous.” 

Arya nodded in response, a sly smile creeping on his face.

“Shotgun by the way,” she teased. 

Sansa laughed, rolling her eyes at her sister’s antics good-naturedly. 

“Colour me surprised…” Sansa clucked, “I never thought I would live to see the day Arya Lyanna Stark called shotgun on a guy.” 

“Well you have lived, congratulations,” Arya replied dryly. 

“He probably has a wife and a couple of kids, he is older than us,” Sansa said knowingly. 

“Probably,” Arya said with another shrug, “but that doesn’t mean I can imagine wrapping my legs around his head. I just can’t act on it…” 

Sansa nudged her sister’s shoulder with a giggle. 

“That would be a nice imagining,” Sansa giggled. 

Arya laughed, nodding as they swayed together in their random burst of hysterics. 

Sansa got up then, leaving Arya to turn her head back down to the men. 

This time however her eyes weren’t met with glistening muscles and heavy banging objects. 

Instead they were met with a curious set of bright blue eyes that sparked with amusement as the returned her star. ‘The hot one’ was starring right back up at her. His white teeth stood out again the sun-bathed skin as he smiled up at her cheekily and Arya felt her skin beginning to muddy with red. 

Arya was sorely tempted to get up, scurry off in embarrassment but instead she found herself returning his amused stare. Challenging it almost.

He raised an eyebrow at her before grinning, winking and turning back to his work. 

That was it. 

Two seconds full of things that didn’t feel real. A smile and a wink that sent shivers through Arya, her cheeks burning red as she found her eyes fluttering around in embarrassment. 

Arya scrambled to her feet chasing after Sansa in attempt to get away from the scene of her disconcerting crime. 

-

His name was Gendry, she soon found out. She heard his name often when all the boys sat around having their lunch, calling out dirty jokes to each other while they laughed without restraint. 

She found she liked the way the name tasted on her tongue, a bit wayward, impish even. 

A working class name for a working class man who had a smile so sinful that she felt it go through her when she saw it. 

He was older than her, of that she was sure. She was only nineteen when she met him, turning twenty since then, and he had to be at least over twenty-five or twenty-six, maybe even twenty-eight. 

It would have been a lie to say Arya didn’t find that hot. 

However the best thing about Gendry had to be the way he looked at her. Like she was an itch he wanted to scratch. His eyes would grow lusty when he saw her walk through the house with shorts on and once she could have sworn she caught him starring at her arse. It was exhilarating. She found the feeling of being so desired a powerful one. 

Slowly, very slowly she began to talk to him on and off, finding excuses to do so. 

“Do you want a cup of tea?” Arya had asked one time, smiling in a way that she hoped was friendly but not too interested. 

He wasn’t the only man she asked that day but he had been her sole target for the entire scheme. 

“No thank you,” he would reply in that deep, rough, sexy voice of his. 

Shivers went through her whenever she thought of his voice. 

Another time she had quietly tried again. 

“Wow the house is looking really good, everything looks great.”

“Thank you, my lady,” he would say back with that twinkle in his eyes as he looked her up and down hungrily. 

A starving man, with a craving for her flesh.

He was quiet and often didn’t say much in return but the way he looked at her made up for it. 

Slowly he began to interject some flirting into his dealings with her, telling her she looked lovely and making her laugh sweetly. 

He had told her she looked gorgeous in front of her father once and Arya had gone bright red, stuttering and looking down at her shoes. But her father hadn’t even noticed. 

It seemed that Ned Stark had taken a liking to young Gendry, the newest apprentice to the master builder. 

Another time he had smiled and asked her about her day, tugging up his shirt slightly so that she could see the toned, workmen muscles beneath the dark shirt. That had sent her a bit scatty. 

Inevitably they ended up in the back of his truck one day, a couple of weeks after they had first starting talking. His lips were on her next and his hand was up the skirt she had meaningfully worn today. 

His fingers moved brashly inside her. She groaned and moaned, whimpered and sighed, simpered and pleaded. Her pleasure was unparalleled until he finally pulled down his workmen pants and sunk down inside her. 

Arya had gasped and he had apologised, not realising it was her first time. But she had waved away his apology, urging him to continue until she unravelled into a million pieces.

He probably had a girlfriend, a wife, a couple of kids but right now all Arya cared about was the way he felt inside her, touching a part of her that no one had ever reached. 

Their climax broke with a gasp and Arya came back down to earth with a thud, realising that she had let a hot workmen take her virginity and she wanted more.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you liked it! TYYYSSSMM


End file.
